


4 - Secret

by Jillybeanjoy



Series: Venom [4]
Category: Venom (2018), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anti-Hero, Multi, Night Terrors, PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillybeanjoy/pseuds/Jillybeanjoy
Summary: Eddie tries to keep Venom’s return a secret from Anne and Dan during dinner. Anne and Dan are worried that Eddie might have PTSD.





	4 - Secret

Since the explosion Anne and Dan decided that Thursday Night Dinners were going to be a thing. Every Thursday they expected Eddie to be at Anne’s... and Dan’s apartment. He knew it was mostly pity and making sure Eddie was still alive and not dead in a ditch somewhere but still... even knowing that Anne was with Dan now... he couldn’t say no to her. 

But this week was going to be... difficult. Because now Venom was back. 

**So?** Asked the symbiote credulously. 

“So... I don’t want her to know yet...” Eddie said into his phone, though no one was on the other line. It made it less conspicuous to talk to Venom in public, as they were walking toward Anne’s place. 

**Why is that?** Venom asked. 

Eddie struggled to put it into words. “I don’t know how she will respond.” He said slowly, deliberately. 

**She brought me back to you.** Venom reminded him, brining their kiss to the forefront of their mind. 

Eddie shook his head, trying to shake the image away. That was the most confusing kiss he ever had in his life. Especially since Anne said it was Venoms idea. “Yeah well that was before you bit a guys head off. Don’t think she’ll be thrilled to know we still do that.” 

**Only bad guys.**

“Yeah, only bad guys. But still a morally gray area.” He didn’t know why he was trying to explain this to him. “So we aren’t going to tell her just yet.” He pressed “Promise?” 

Eddie could feel Venom pout. **Promise.**

Eddie put the phone back in his pocket and started to walk up the steps to their front door. He knocked twice and Dan opened up the door. “Hey Eddie, just in time.” He let Eddie in and they sat in the living room while Anne finished dinner. 

“So how have you been holding up, Eddie?” Dan asked, ever the care-taker, ever the doctor. 

“Uh, fine.” Eddie responded. “I got a paper to take a story I wrote. It’s freelance, not a position but it’s money.” 

Dan nodded, brought his voice low “Anymore night terrors?” He asked. 

“Nope.” **Liar.** “that medicine really worked.” In truth he stopped taking all the medicine Dan gave him as soon as Venom showed up, unsure how it would react with Venom and how Venom would react with it. 

Dans eyes tightened, Eddie wasn’t sure if he believed him, so he quickly changed the subject “Is that steak?” He asked. Venom snorted **Smooth.**

“Yeah... is everything okay, Eddie?” Dan asked. 

Eddie stood up, and patted his pants, “Everything’s fine Dan” he put a hand on Dans shoulder “I think dinners ready.” They walked over to the dinner table. 

Anne put the food on the table, steak, baked potatoes, grilled asparagus. Venom let out a disgruntled snarl **You do know that’s dead right?**

“Look great, Anne” Eddie smiled. They made small talk throughout dinner, Eddie trying to ignore Venoms constant commentary. 

Before Eddie left Anne followed him to the door. “Eddie, you okay?” Her eyes scrutinized him. 

**Busted.**

“Of course, why?” Eddie focused all he could on having the exact right expression of confusion and reassurance. 

“You seem... off.” She said, then pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to him. He looked at it, it was a card for a PTSD support group. “Look, I know it’s been a traumatic time for you. Dan and I just want what’s best. Check it out for me?” 

**What’s PTSD?** Venom asked.

Eddie didn’t have to fake surprise, “Dan thinks I have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?”

“Well it can’t be diagnosed as PTSD unless it persists for 6 months but... Eddie, since you broke into the Life Foundation you’ve been shot at, hit by a car, in a massive explosion and was the host to an alien parasite.” 

**Parasite?!**

Eddie flinched. “Venom’s more than that.” He whispered. 

Anne nodded, “And you lost him. You have more than enough reason, and you may not remember a lot from the hospital but... you really scared me.” 

Despite himself what memories he had flashed before their mind. Venom stayed quiet. 

“You’ve only been out of the hospital two weeks, and only been back in your old apartment a few days... I’m sure this has been hard and I want you to know we’re here for you.” She motioned to the card “but if you can’t talk to us, at least talk to someone.” 

“Thanks, Annie” He said sincerely. “And I have been... talking to someone about it.” It wasn’t a complete lie. “Well, as much as I can about something like this.” 

Anne smiled. “That’s great to hear, Eddie.” She gave him a hug. “See you next week.” 

“See you next week.” Eddie said and went out the door. 

Venom didn’t wait long. **You didn’t lose me, Eddie.**

He smiled to himself, “well I kind of did.” 

Venom considered this. **I thought you’d be... happy, to have me gone.**

Eddie stopped, surprised. He ducked into an empty alley. “Are you serious? You couldn’t tell how much I missed you?” 

A black tendril extended from Eddies chest and formed a small head. **You didn’t want me at first.**

Eddie laughed, “I didn’t have much of a choice at first. That doesn’t mean you didn’t grow on me...” He felt uncomfortable saying it aloud “I was lost- broken- when you left.” 

Venoms head snuggled into his chest. **You are mine**

“We are compatible.” He quoted with a laugh. “We okay?” 

Venoms eyes tightened, **I want real food, not that dead stuff.** Venom shuddered and slid back under Eddies skin. 

“How about tator tots?” 

Venom hissed.

“Okay, tator tots and a chocolate bar.” 

**Two chocolate bars.**

Eddie snickered as he reentered the busy street. “Okay, two chocolate bars.”


End file.
